


what goes around comes around

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Frottage, Licking, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver insists on teasing Felicity while he’s working out. Felicity decides she’s going to tease him in return.





	what goes around comes around

**Author's Note:**

> Lust Muffin and ABSolutely are at it again. Because Stephen has some very nice abs and is obviously not afraid to show the damn world.

Oliver grunted, pulling himself up. Again and again, he lifted his own body. Sweat dripped down his chest. Felicity watched him from her spot on the bed. She was torn between feeling aggravated that they had even installed a bar for him to do push ups in the apartment and being completely and utterly grateful.

Sweaty Oliver was one of her favorite Olivers. His muscles flexed. Rippling abs glistening with his sweat. Oh and she knew that he was well aware of what he was doing to her. Each grunt and moan was planned. Each shift of his hips and roll of his body as he swung from the bar; it was all meant to make her groan.

How was she supposed to get anything done with _that_ hanging in her bedroom? He was like a damn Greek god. It was almost unfair. Or it would be if he wasn’t all hers. She licked her lips and dragged her gaze over him once more. A drip of sweat trailed down between his pecs and to his abs; it was just begging her to lick.

“That is it!” she shouted.

He stilled, raising his eyebrows.

“Don’t you give me that look, you know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t,” he feigned innocence.

“Well, then I guess you don’t want to hop down and get into this damn bed so I can ravage you.”

Without any hesitation, Oliver hopped down to his feet.

“You get onto that bed mister and lie back.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She smacked his ass as he passed her, but she could hardly hide how giddy she was. He lay back on the bed and she climbed on top of him.

“You’re sweaty,” she whispered.

“Mhmm.”

“I like it,” she leaned in and licked sweat off his chest.

The salty tang coated her tongue. She dragged her lips downward kissing along each delicately sculpted ab. Her tongue darted out, licking between the muscles. He groaned quietly, keeping his eyes on hers. She wanted to appreciate his taut stomach; every muscle that he spent so much time molding.

His cock hardened in his shorts.

“So sexy,” she kissed his abs a few more times.

She moved her hands down his sides, holding him tightly. Her tongue swirled around his belly button. She licked along his scars, savoring the way it felt, so different than his smooth muscles. Her lips trailed downward towards his shorts. She licked along his adonis belt. That perfect V which led right to his dick. She nipped at his flesh and licked over the same spot.

“Felicity,” he whined.

“You teased me first,” she muttered before biting him harder.

She could feel his cock hardening further. He twitched in his gym shorts, begging her to touch him. She released his flesh and finally obliged, tugging away his shorts, at least far enough that she could gain access to his throbbing member.

Or make him think she planned on giving in.

Felicity pulled back and removed her very damp panties. She dropped them on the floor and turned her attention back to him. Straddling his cock, she let him feel how wet she was.

“Shit,” he whispered.

“You were mean to me,” she said, dragging her body forward, giving him one long stroke.

She settled on his abs and he groaned at the feeling of her soaked pussy. Felicity rolled her hips and thrust against his hard muscles. Her clit rubbed against his abs.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

“Fuck, Felicity,” his hands went to her hips, “I need to feel you.”

“You are feeling me,” she ground her hips into him, “You can feel how much I appreciate your body.”

Oliver moaned.

With his hands still on her, she kept her body moving. She rolled her hips, grinding her clit into his abs. It wasn’t long before she was trembling on top of him. Her thighs squeezing his sides tighter.

“Fuck!” she shouted.

She panted heavily as she came down.

“I can’t believe you did that,” he whispered, trying to catch his own breath.

Felicity lifted herself off of him, his stomach glistened with her juices, “But it’s a good look for you.”

“Felicity,” he begged.

She did away with the rest of her clothing and took his shorts off the rest of the way. He was unbelievably hard, which made her that much more smug. She wrapped her hand around his cock and gave him a few strokes. Her mouth wrapped around his thick length.

“Oh god,” he moaned, twisting his fists into the sheets.

She could taste herself on him, but it didn’t deter her in the least. She took more of him in, letting him slide down her throat. Her head bobbed up and down, while she slipped her hand lower and cupped his balls.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he whipped his head back.

Felicity swallowed around his cock, making her throat tighten and contract. His thighs trembled and his dick twitched in her mouth. He moaned out her name over and over again as he shot his sticky cum down her throat. She swallowed every drop that he had to give her. Once he began softening, she pulled off with a loud pop.

He panted, “Maybe I should tease you more often.”

She climbed up over his body and sat on his stomach again, “I think not.”

He chuckled, “But it was fun.”

She smirked, “Maybe.”

He took in a deep breath and rolled them over, so he was on top. She giggled, dragging her fingers down his chest and stomach. He was so sticky with his own sweat and her juices. It made her stomach clench with desire again.

“You’re insatiable,” he whispered, nipping her lower lip, “I can see it in your eyes.”

She groaned, “You started it…. teasing me. You know what you do to me.”

“You do the same to me,” he moved his own hand over her body, “So beautiful and sexy. I think it’s my turn to do some appreciating.”

She giggled, “Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
